imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiro Arai
Jiro's profile: '''NAME:''' Jiro Arai '''AGE:''' 18 '''GENDER:''' Male '''OCCUPATION:''' Student '''ORIENTATION:''' Straight '''LOOKS:''' Relatively short for a male (5'5"), weighs about 110 pounds, he has black shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. He is always seen in comfy clothing and wears sneakers that are a size too big because of his broad feet. He has some facial hair as well. He is very well built under his clothing. He is from Japanese and Taiwanese descent. Actor: Haruma Miura http://tinyurl.com/cypkd7 '''PERSONALITY:''' Jiro likes jokes and loves to make people laugh. He likes material arts too, he has performed them since he was 10 years old. He’ll do anything for his good friends. He is however known for horrible social skills when around strangers. He is good at regular chit-chat or stuff about school but when it gets more personal he kind of shuts down and doesn't know what to say anymore, sometimes combined with stuttering. The transition between familiar to friend for him is hard, he doesn't really know when to call someone a friend or not and is horrible at guessing if the other person feels the same way about him. He's not a big party animal and knows he is bad at holding his liquor so mostly ends up switching to soda after just one glass already. He loves movies and media technology and is often busy messing around with programs on his laptop. '''LIKES:''' One of the girls, Battle Royale (novel, movie and manga), Kill Bill, martial arts weapons, movies, joking around and sometimes playing a prank or two. He likes to fool others just to see the look on their faces. He's a big fan of media technology and is almost married to his laptop which he always takes along. He loves to train martial arts twice a week and to practice moves at home. He likes to take care of others and be responsible. He loves driving in his second-handed car he bought last year. He also loves products that are environmentally friendly or not tested on animals and tries to spend a lot of his money on it. '''DISLIKES:''' Anyone harming the few friends he has, girls who hide themselves behind a layer of make-up or wide clothes, overly cocky personalities, people who can't take a joke, alcohol (since he can't hold his liquor), joyriding, people who pass him from out of nowhere on the highway, people who are slow. He also hates it when his desk is messy and when people move his stuff since he then has to spend a while finding it back. He most of all hates bad change. '''STRENGTHS:''' He is in great shape and incredibly quick and very flexible due to the training. He can concentrate very well. He mostly ends up the one driving people home safely since he doesn't drink. He knows his fighting moves, especially with sharp and small objects like a knife, his sense of humor to some people, movies. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Overestimates himself often, has an incredibly short temper - he often ends up swearing at other people driving when in traffic, highly impatient and doesn't seem to respect people who need to take more time for certain things, he has loose hands, he's not to be taken seriously, paranoia, overly protective of the few people close to him. He’s also very controlling. '''FEARS:''' Getting angry since he can seriously injure others or himself, even if he doesn’t mean to. He's also afraid of wasps since he's allergic to wasp stings, to open water and the thought of getting stuck and drown and has a hint at claustrophobia as well. Last of all he fears things changing for the worst like his mother having died or getting expelled because he lost his self control against a guy who was disrespectful. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Dating Ankie and close friends with the rest of the 'trashy gang' whom he argues with a lot. '''FAMILY:''' Mother (died), Father, a younger sister. The three of them have group therapy a lot because of an unfortunate accident that caused Jiro to get expelled from school for three months and made him repeat senior year. '''ATTITUDE IN THE GAME:''' Jiro might be a violent bastard when he's angered and he might have hurt others in the past and will definitely not just stand there if someone attacked him, the gang or Ankie, that doesn't mean he is going to play. Killing someone else is, according to him, against human instinct and thus he will never do it. If he'd kill someone by accident he'd freak out and continue to plead with whoever else saw it that it really was an accident and he wouldn't do it on purpose. Jiro has read the BR novel and will immediately remember the bomb plan and if he would be able to find people to help him with it, he would definitely give it a try. '''PERSONAL ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG:''' Laptop, change of clothes, house keys, wallet, ID, toothpaste & toothbrush, comb, deodorant can, novel, camcorder. '''OTHER:''' He can't stand the smell of cigarettes but he oddly enough does stand the smell of marijuana. During the Program: Jiro is seen as a bit of a delinquent bad boy but a jokester, in the classroom scene he's mostly busy trying to comfort Ankie but seems to know a little about the Program. He explains he has read this 'fiction based on one of the Programs in Japan' -> the orginal Battle Royale novel. His demise: